


No es la hora de caer

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Despedida, Drama, Esperanza, Gen, Tristeza, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: La vida continuaba pese a todo, no tenía sentido abandonarse al dolor por aquello que se había perdido.





	No es la hora de caer

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y puede ser encontrada también en: FanficsLandia, Fanfiction, Wattpad y Full Metal Alchemist Amino.

 

****No es la hora de caer** **

 

El regreso a la casa transcurrió en un pesado silencio, con las sombras del atardecer alzándose sobre sus espaldas mientras las dos jóvenes se concentraban en refrenar las lágrimas. El recuerdo del tren perdiéndose en la infinitez del horizonte, llevándose lejos a la otra mitad de un par que nunca volvería a estar completo...

Tanto Rose como Winry intentaban evitar proseguir con aquel pensamiento, enfocando su atención sobre cualquier nimiedad a su paso. Los árboles bambolénadose con la naciente brisa, las parvadas reuniéndose y desapareciendo en el cielo, los ladridos lejanos de algún perro. Rizenbul tenía tantas maravillas por ofrecer, pero ni aunque lo deseaban podían detenerse a valorarlas.

No cuando Alphonse acababa de marcharse.

Y de sólo recordarlo... Su infantil rostro sonriente, la firmeza en su mirada castaña, el sentimiento de ansiedad anclado en sus hombros. Al estaba decidido a avanzar, a volver a aprender la alquimia y a seguir a Edward donde sea que ahora estuviera. Y ninguna de ellas podía formular algo para detenerlo.

La anciano Pinako, quien hasta entonces había optado por mantenerse al margen al tiempo que lideraba la marcha, se detuvo. Pese a los achaques que sufría por su edad, una considerable distancia de camino la separaba de las taciturnas muchachas. El dolor que distinguió en sus rostros la hizo suspirar.

La fachada de la residencia Rockbell empezaba a distinguirse ya, unos cuantos minutos más y estarían allí. Ese hogar que había acogido a los Elric cuando lo perdieron todo, el hogar al que Urey y Sarah jamás pudieron regresar. Una vez más, volvía a ser suyo y de Winry.

—¿Abuela? —La voz de su nieta la atrajo nuevamente a la realidad, alejando aquellas verdades que bien podían aguardar hasta la noche—. ¿Qué ocurre, abuela? ¿Estás cansada?

Pinako quiso reír y burlarse de tal preocupación. Porque sería vieja, sí, pero aún conservaba las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Sin embargo, pronto descubrió que las palabras no saldrían sin quebrársele de la angustia.

—Falta muy poco para que lleguemos a casa, pero podemos detenernos un rato si lo necesitas —ofreció Winry, con tanto cariño y paciencia en sus azules ojos que le recordaron a Sarah.

—Vamos, mi niña, ¿acaso crees que unos kilómetros son demasiado para mí? ¡Tonterías! —objetó la anciana, retornando a su confiable actitud antes de centrar su atención a un lado. Ciertos pasos de distancia, Rose trataba de acunar a un inquieto Kain—. Además, no sería bueno hacer esperar más a ese pequeño.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la joven madre, acercándose a las Rockbell y recibiendo una sonrisa amable de la mayor—. Parece que ya es hora de su merienda.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, querida. Las criaturas no lo hacen a propósito.

El sol estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando reanudaron la caminata. Y nuevamente eran rodeadas por una atmósfera de silencio, mas era distinta a la anterior. En ella, Pinako podía confirmar que el sentimiento de derrota había abandonado los corazones de esas dos y se enorgulleció por ellas.

La vida continuaba pese a todo, no tenía sentido abandonarse al dolor por aquello que se había perdido. Porque aún les quedaban seres queridos a los que cuidar y disfrutar.


End file.
